Rumour Has It
by NowPanicAndFreakOut
Summary: "A kiss for the winner!" Rachel squealed, expecting Finn to walk to her with a smile. But instead it was Santana who waltzed over with a smug little smirk on her perfectly made-up face that could only say that she had won instead. Pezberry!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Before this happens Santana has been flirting with Rachel for months, and they've, let's say, 'experimented' (which might be seen in some flashbacks later on, I'm not sure yet). This starts in the middle of Mash Off, and I'm going to try to keep it canon with other events in the episodes. Enjoy!**

"Let's get it going!" Mr Schue yelled eagerly.

"Let's do this," Finn muttered under his breath as...

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" All members of both glee clubs said; if there was one thing that brought them together more than anything, it was their longing to win- even a simple game of Rock Paper Scissors brought out the competition between them. Everyone craned their neck to see the result.

"Ok, paper covers rock," Mr Schue announced.

"YES!" A screech of celebration escaped Rachel's mouth. She and Finn had discussed tactics earlier that day and she had told him to go for paper. _He's a good boyfriend_, she thought to herself. _Cute __and__ submissive- a perfect combination._"A kiss for the winner!" Rachel squealed, expecting Finn to walk to her with a smile. But instead it was Santana who waltzed over with a smug little smirk on her perfectly made-up face that could only say that she had won instead.

"That kiss still on, Berry?" Santana raised an eyebrow that slowly crept towards Rachel, who was so shocked by Santana's outright flirting that she couldn't react before their lips were touching and suddenly everything was on fire. The auditorium disappeared, the two teachers present disappeared, the shocked glee clubbers disappeared, even Rachel's seemingly certain sexuality disappeared as the world burnt and smouldered around her and Santana. Rachel couldn't help but wrap her arms around the skinny girl. She felt Santana's fingers grasp her hair and their bodies somehow got even closer. Rachel gasped and Santana took her open mouth as an opportunity and slid her tongue beyond Rachel's lips. Suddenly, Rachel realised just what it was she was doing; she stiffened in Santana's arms and recoiled away from the kiss; just as suddenly as it had started flaming just seconds before, Ohio was now back to normal. Santana's eyes widened with the terrible, lonely feeling of rejection that was settling into her stomach. Rachel grabbed Santana's arm and led her offstage, into the wing and down the stairs to the dressing room.

"What the hell was that about?" Santana was back to her bitchy self, the hurt look gone from her eyes. "Into it one minute, not the next- make up your mind, and quickly, I have to be home by 11 tonight." Rachel glanced at the clock in the corner of her vision and saw that it was only 5 o'clock. She rolled her eyes.

"We can't do this. This cannot happen! I have a _boyfriend_," Rachel protested.

Santana just smiled her cheeky (_and suddenly adorable_, Rachel noted) smile and replied, "I don't mind if you don't." Rachel sighed in frustration. She heard footsteps coming down and, realising it must be the Troubletones about to get changed for their performance, she pulled Santana into the neighbouring boys' dressing room as she proclaimed, "I'm straight, for God's sake!"

"Didn't you just hear me? I don't mind if you don't," Santana shot back. "You seemed pretty bi-curious just now, and on Friday night too." She winked, but Rachel's face grew angry.

"You said... You said! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" Tears threatened to fall so Santana said quickly, "I didn't tell anyone, jeez, calm down!" Santana didn't mention that she had written it in her diary, which Finn, AKA the Blabber Made of Blubber, now had... Rachel turned away but Santana caught her arm and span her back around, taking both her hands and stroking the backs soothingly. "Look, it's alright." The hurt was back in her eyes, and this time Rachel could see it. She wanted to interrupt, say anything to make it better but: "No, no, I'm fine." Santana seemed to sense that Rachel was uncomfortable and dropped her hands, looking at her own white sneakers instead of Rachel's smooth skin. "Just go back up there, apologise to your whale of a man and Mr & Mrs Sequin and you'll be off the hook. I'll tell them it was my fault." Rachel chose to ignore the crude nicknames.

"But... Won't you get in trouble? You'll be accused of minor harassment- that's a week's after-school detention. Not to mention you majorly disturbed the lesson..." She trailed off as Santana raised her eyebrows again.

"Go, alright? I'll be ok. I'm used to it." She winked and Rachel produced a small, grateful smile before she turned and walked back through the girls' dressing room and up the stairs to the stage. Santana heard the girl's muffled voice from above her as she slumped into a chair and sighed heavily. _This is going to be a long week_, she thought miserably before she got up again and walked through to get changed herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter- sorry that they're both a bit short but I'm pretty busy at the moment, maybe they'll get longer as the story goes on. Maybe. Thank you so much for reading and, once again, enjoy!**

As Rachel plonked herself down into the seat that Finn had reserved for her, she let out a heavy sigh. "I am honestly so, so sorry for what just happened. I- I-" Rachel paused to swallow hard. "I don't know why what happened, happened. But in any case I hope that you can find it in your slightly-clumsy heart to forgive me?" Her tone turned the apology into a question, and Finn gave her a small smile.  
>"Of course, honey. We all make mistakes. I mean, look at my dancing." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss which she eagerly returned, hoping that perhaps if she put more effort into the kiss, she'd actually feel something in it. They came apart and the lights dimmed. The Troubletones were now on stage, all dressed in black, and a heavy drum beat started before the girls chimed in with harmonizing "ooh"s. Mercedes began to sing, and as Kurt recognised the song he leaned over and whispered to Rachel, "Dammit, I wanted to be the first to do Adele!" Rachel shushed him and kept watching. There was a pause in the music- it looked like maybe Santana had forgotten how to sing... Mercedes carried on while Santana regained her skill to eventually join in with her half of the mash-up:<p>

_I heard that you  
>Settled down, that you<br>Found a girl, and you're  
>Married now...<em>

She seemed to direct the verse at Finn, envy lurking in her eyes.

_I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things<br>I didn't give to you..._

Santana switched her gaze to Rachel and the envy turned to sadness and hope and terror and anger and something else that Rachel couldn't quite put her finger on before Santana was walking upstage to join the other girls. She carried on with the routine, all the while thinking about her times with Rachel and how she wished they could just be together; she never managed to get the lovesick look off her face.  
>"I really am sorry, you know," Rachel said again.<br>"I know," Finn replied. There was an awkward pause before Finn leant over and whispered, "Her voice is really something."  
>"Mm, yeah," Rachel replied absentmindedly. Santana looked down at her leaning into Finn and nodding and almost stopped singing in shock and fear.<p>

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes  
>It hurts instead<em>

Hearing applause, Santana finally freed her restraint and leapt from the stage; she was a tiger, and Finn was her prey.  
>"What did you just say to her?" She was terrified; if Finn had told Rachel about what was in her diary she was screwed, and not in the way she wanted to be.<br>"I said I thought you were great," Finn said, confused.  
>"No. You're lying." Santana was indignant. She knew what she had seen- that little look on Finn's face was the same look he had whenever he told someone a secret. If only she'd kept her anger to herself and not thrown her diary at him... <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid,<em> she couldn't help but think.  
>"No, he literally just said that!" Rachel interrupted Santana's thoughts but she ignored the small brunette and addressed Finn again.<br>"You tell her too?" She was furious now and was _this_ close to going all Lima Heights on him.  
>"Santana-" She ignored Mr Schue, even when he stood up as if to restrain her.<br>"Everyone's gonna know now, because of you."  
>"The whole school already knows! And you know what? They don't care." Finn seemed pleased with his reaction but he wasn't happy for long.<br>"Not just the school, you idiot, EVERYONE." Santana was on the verge of angry tears, but Finn was being ignorant.  
>"What're you talking-?" SLAP. The room went silent. Only the rugged, teary breaths of Santana could be heard. Everybody just stared, until suddenly the silence was punctuated by the school bell. It snapped Santana back to reality and she turned on her heel and ran from the building, forsaking all her school things for the comfort and solitude of her car as she sprinted with tears streaming down her face.<p> 


End file.
